male hiccup x fem toothless love finds a way
by daniel12321
Summary: fem toothless makes a deal so she can be with hiccup. please communite
1. chapter 1

**This is rated M for A fuck ton of sex/nudity/offensive sex, violence, language, drug use Hay this is my first fanfiction I'm putting on the internet so cut me sum slake I'm also only 16 so yah keep a open mind now that doesn't mean it's for kids there is going to be a lot of mater content so if you don't like sex then this is the wrong fanfiction for you and please tell me wether you like it these is going to be** **a long fanfiction ok.**

 **hiccup** **pov**

As I started to wake up to the sound of Dragons which is normal now but something was different. "toothless?" I said still drowsy as as I turned over to get out of bed I sow toothless "toothless why are you in my bed?!"I said surprised and confused toothless gust stared at me c'mon we have to get to the academy as I started to get over him he grabbed me and held me to his chest "toothless!" he let go but by the time he did we were a hour late.

 **Toothless pov**

As we flow to the academy I started to thing about if a human can truly love a dragon no I pushed the thought to the back of my head "where nearly there bud." hiccup said as I landed the team ran out to ask why we were late hiccup explained what happened as hiccup stoped talking Astrid walked towards my rider "stay a way from him!" I growled.She walked back I hate her so much now because a week a go she broke my loves heart but I was a little glad because I have him to myself but I was still anger

 **Toothless pov**

"come on bud let me take of the your prosthetic its time for bed." he said while yawning as hiccup got in to his sleep clothes while he sleeped I was awake thinking of what while happen with me and hiccup.I decided to take a walk throw the forest to clear my head as I walked deeper It chapt getting darker untell I content see any thing. as I turned around to go home I heard a voice I didn't know "who are you" I roared "that's not important I can make it so you can be with your love" the voice said "What do you mean?" I roared "its a simple question do you want to be with him." it said YES WITH ALL MY HEART!!!" I roared sow everything cod hear "ok then." it said right away I felt as if I couldn't breathe after a minute I could fill my lungs with a huge gasp. as my breathing want back to normal I knowtest I had hands like hiccup I investigated what else was now I know tested I still had my tail and my black scales but know tested two big mounds with pink in the middle on my chest as i know test what that thing meant "yes Ican be with him now" I said gust then I can speak like my love hiccup and be for I know it I was running tto hiccup.

As I got home and in to hiccups room I knowest how stunning I looked better than Astrid. after I was done gloating I walked over to hiccup nudging him awake "Toothless im trying to sl--?!" he said "toothless whqt happened to you." he said "I made a deal so we can be together." i said straight out and be for he could say anything I presided my lips to his and to my surprise he didn't back away has he got more pashinit I could feel his hand around me has we kissed his leg chriped me making me fell on him he blushed thats when I know test a bulge in his pants.

 **Hiccup pov**

As we kissed I felt her hands pulling down my pants "toothless what are you doing." i said her response was "this is how we mark are mates" before I could say anything she took of my pants and under garments to reveal my penis as I blushed she got on my bed as I thoughts from when I shot her down do now whare moving in my head that's when I realized I love her as I laid on top of her I asked "do you want to go throw with this?" she said with no pause "yes I want you in me." without heasitash I thrusted my member in to her she harch her back in pleasures has my penis want in and out of her we barly hold back the mones of pleasure that night I felt something I never have before love.

 **please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry i had surgery on my broken arm and leg and it's hard to type** **A** **rr** **a** **i** **a** **im writing a know storys can you read them and say if there good or not**

 **hiccup pov**

As I woke up l know test that toothless was in my bed but toothless looked different thats when l remembered what happened last night as she opened her eyes to she smiled i smiled bake but as i got up i started to think of what was going to happen now "what will they do." i said frantically "calm down it's fine." she said as she turn bake "will figer this out later as we got out i saddle her and had for the academy as we got there the twins were there which means i was late "what took you so long." astride said "toothless didn't want to fly today." i said after that the other dragons started acting weird like something made them angry explashly hookfang we tred to calm them down but the closer i get to them the more angry they get " i think they hate you it was only a matter of time being you." snotluot said laughing "snotlout's right they don't like you." astride said confessed "whouw snotlout is right thats a first." everyone said later they did calm them down but i had to leave so we flow to a small island to talk.

 **(on a small island)**

"so toothless what happend back there." i said "well they must of smelled your sent in me." she said with sertinty "so they know." "yes" "fuck shit now the village will know something's up.

 **astride** **pov**

wheres hiccup i need to know what happend bake there as i look around i see him but theirs some thing else what is it but then they know test me and ran in to the forest as i land i get off stormfly but when i do stormfly starts acting aggressive hissing and rasing her spikes she acted like this when hiccup was around earlier i had to go a lone because she wont move as i walked there the forest i stop just before a clearing as i watch hiccup talk to want ever it is i start to think i seen it before.

 **hiccup's pov**

"toothless what are we going to do now we cant go near any other dragons." i said "where going to be fine" "but we wood be exiled." as i started to freak out she grabbed me "calm down as long as we love one another will be okay." "maybe your right" as i gazed in to her eyes i feel my heart start to beat faster and as i start to hold her closer


End file.
